RPN-9 launches new TV offensive
June 4, 2014 Competition for the bigger slice of advertising budgets is driving TV networks to come up with the most creative marketing gimmicks to capture advertisers' attention. First, IBC-13 announced its "homecoming" via a big bash at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. It was a dressed-up affair with food and drinks flowing, much in the tradition of the Canoy, Roa and Cruz of Manila's 1,000. Advertisers were treated to a spectacle - one, tapped and other, live, featuring the "Kapinoy Network's" new line-up of shows. Not to mention, the leader network turned the Kasama network RPN-9 created a real sit a month later, when it invited advertisers and some members of the press to an evening cruise on Manila Bay aboard. Expectedly, the response from the invited guests was enthusiastic. Here, indeed was Channel 9's "captive audience," - once on board, it was vieryally impossible to slip out of the presentation. RPN-9 presented its "longest 30-seconder", a compilation of the new programs to premiere on the leader network. Toppling the list are the telenovelas: Mentir Para Vivir, Marimar and Porque el Amor Manda; the Koreanovela Dear My Sister; new morning animes like Dragon Ball Z, Crayon Shin Chan and K-ON!. Then, there are the bset-sellers of foreign canned series on primetime: Law and Order, 24: Live Another Day, Community, Chicago Fire, The Walking Dead, Mission: Impossible, Smallville, American Idol, Survivor and Revolution; and some sports programming fans: the MBA and KBL basketball games; the best MMA fighter UFC; and the boxing matches for the champion Pacquiao Flashback. Viewers will also get the chance to see their movie heroes in memorable roles. From the presentation it was clear that Channel 9 will continue to go the foreign canned series for the A-B-C audience. For this Philippine television, though, the station has developed several new local shows for C-D-E viewers (including drama, comedy, talk shows, reality and variety show). We understand this will be co-produced by Wilson Tieng's Solar Entertainment outfit. While Channel 9's popular localized programs are consistently in the magic circle as well (Pinapangako Mo, The Million Peso Money Drop, Superstar, The Price is Right, Boses Tinig Pinoy, John en Nova, Showbiz Ka!, Kemis: Kay Bayani Ako, Kwarta o Kahon, Arangkada Balita, My Family's Lover, Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN), it have the majority of the top 30 programs.But no matter what. Insiders in the advertising industry tells us that RPN-9 is unique that ratings doing greatly affect spot buying. Even those programs which rate are heartily supported by advertisers. These are shows advertisers watch. This debunks the motion that only shows with good ratings can survive in local television. This is the home, at least, home of Channel 9. The live presentation is a mini-variety show top-billed by the entire RPN-9 family: Tom Rodriguez, Angeline Quinto, Rafael Rosell, German Moreno, Boses Tinig Pinoy finalists are Coleen Mangabat, Mhelrose Uy, Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman, Jasmine Santos, Alex Soller, Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo, Christopher Mendoza, Ian Mendoza, Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca, Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin, Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez, Andrea Brillantes, Albert Martinez, Ruffa Gutierrez, Bayani Agbayani, Roderick Paulate, Nova Villa, Pat-P Daza Planas, Mr. Fu, Coney Reyes, Anthony Castelo, Aileen Papin, John Nite, Nestor Torre, the VJs are Ingrid dela Paz, Arron Villflor, Christine Serrano and Errol Albayan. Also on hand to meet the guest were RPN bossman and chairman Wilson Tieng and the president and CEO Robert T. Rivera. Conspiciously was the comedy king Dolphy, Nora Aunor, Maricel Soriano and Eric Quizon. To fans and viewers of RPN-9 , your great fans scine you what started in all the best telenovela like Marimar and many others, I wish that your old program like Maria la del Barrio, Esmeralda, Luz Clarita, Preciosa and many other will return in 2014, I hope that all of those program will brings back the values and moral lesson in this coming 2014 will bring the shines of your old networks scines is difference managements like Solar, I hope that RPN-9 will return all those hits of telenovelas and blockbuster shows RPN-9 still the no.1 best telenovela and primetime show in the Kasama network to bring those telenovelas. To keep up good work this 2014 and please bring back those best telenovela like Maria la del Barrio and other best films and great foriegn and local artist, I wish that those show will bring back good values and good moral lesson if us your new managements andreturn all the bets telenovela and cartoon in morning, afternoon and night at the best still no.1 forever. In a show of gratitude for continued advertising support, Channel 9 raffled off three roung tickets for two each to Hong Kong, Singapore and Tokyo. In addition, the station also gave out three tickets for two each to Hong Kong in exchange for entertainment numbers from guests. The evening was a cool, special way to greet the summer and learn about Channel 9's new season line-up. Now that the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 have given the advertisers in a show, once again in the number 3 spot is IBC-13, TV5 and RPN-9 also come up with to be them. Let's see the Broadcast City top these two sales blitzes. PTV-4 did they get the commercial networks to have popular shows as well.